Pase lo que pase siempre estare Trunks x Pan
by himekoanahis
Summary: ¿Que pasaria, si Pan existe en la linea del tiempo de Trunks?¿Sera igual que la otra Pan oh son diferente de actitudes ? Descubrilo
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 "todo comenzo"

Estaba durmiendo placidamente cuando de repente sueña con alguien familiar

-Trunks... Te amo-Quiero que estemos juntos

para siempre-...

Se desperto asustado mirando por todos lados y maldiciendo ,porque de nuevo volvio a soñarla era como irse al cielo y despues caerse al infierno porque sabia muy bien que ella no era y nunca sera para el...

: Te odio...Pan, porque me enamore de ti..Sabiendo que no eres de mi tiempo -decia lamentando-

-de golpe entra una "persona" procupada a su habitacion porque habia escuchado gritar a su amigo-

...:Trunks ¿te encuentras bien?

:Si A16 es solo que... ella no me deja en paz-dijo triste-

A16:Entiendo...Pero tampoco tenes que atormentarte tanto..-le dijo con unsa sonrisa-

:Tienes razón ,que tal si ¿entrenamos?-dijo con animo-Mañana ¿templano?

A16: De acuerdo -le delico una sonrisa-Me retiro-levantandose del sillon-

:Muchas gracias A16 me hiciste de mucha ayuda por lo menos te tengo a ti y a mi madre-sonriendo-

-A16 le delico otra sonrisa y se marcho-Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la ciudad una muchacha,camindaba por las calles en busca del heroé del planeta, y para eso le pregunto a un señor que vendia diarios-

...:Disculpe señor...La empresa de ¿A donde queda?-pregunto muy amable la muchacha que llevaba puesto un saco con capucha que cubria toda su cara-

Diariero:Ah! A donde vive la la madre del valiente heroé del planeta. Queda por ahi muchacha-señalandole el camino-

...:Muy amable señor Gracias! -Se retira del lugar-

-A la mañana bajo animado ,y ansioso de querer bajo se encontro con su madre y su gran amigo A16 esperando para desayunar-

:hijo te veo feliz-le delico una sonrisa-

:Es que ire a entrenar con A16 ¿no es asi?

A16:Afirmativo -sonrio-

:Ah que bueno! Mejor asi te distraes

:Lo mismo pienso madre- Le dio un abrazo y se fue volando-Te espero!-le grito a A16-

A16: Hasta luego -se fue volando-

:Estos muchachos- se reia cuando de repente escucho sonar su puerta-¿quien sera?- se pregunto y al abrir la puerta se encontro con una muchacha bonita pero con la ropa que daba lastima de lo maltrataba que estaba ...


	2. Chapter 2 quien eres?

Dios Mio!-exclamo Bulma-Querida tu ropa!-La jovencita la miraba-

…:Sra Bulma, vengo en busca de su hijo,yo soy-no le dejo terminar-

:Buscas a ¿Trunks?-sonrio-bueno entonces ¡Entra!-empujandola a la chica para que entre- Tomate una ducha y te dare ropa limpia ,-insistia ella-

…:P-pero señora Bulma-dijo timidamente-

:¡ Sin peros! Entra- y la joven se vistio con una remera con mangas rosa, y el resto blanco con la letra rosa diciendo "capsule" y con un short color marrón, y en unas de esa se pone a hablar con Bulma y le cuenta los motivos porque vino , y ella no pudo creer lo que le habia contado-

Por otro lado Trunks y A16 estaban cansado de tanto entrenar cuando de repente suena el comunicador de Trunks , era su madre

: ¿Que paso madre? ¿Algo grave? –procupado-

:¡Hijo! Ven inmediato –dijo desesperada- Es urgente –Corto la llamada-

: Vamos A16, ¡Mi madre nos necesita! – se fueron volando –

Mientras tanto, Trunks entro a su casa preocupado pensando que su madre estaba en peligro, cuando se encontró charlando con una joven que estaba de espalda, nerviosa no quería mirar a Trunks , eso a el le llamo la atención hasta que…

: ¡Hijo! Te quería presentar – Señala a la joven – Dale cariño sin vergüenza – Le dice y la joven se dio la vuelta a mirar a Trunks , el no podía creer de lo que estaba viendo sera ¿ella? Oh ¿Un doble? Se preguntaba y una de esa la joven se levanta del sillon y extiende su mano para presentarse –

…: Buenos días Señor Trunks me llamo , Son Pan Satam , pero me puede decir Pan, nieta de hija de Videl Satam e, hija irreconocible del Gohan – Dijo muy amable-

\- Trunks no podía creer es ¡ella! Pan la que se había enamorado pero ¡Espera! La que se enamoro era la Pan del otro tiempo y ¿ella? Era de su línea de su tiempo . No tenia la misma actitudes que la otra Pan , porque esta era muy amable y respetuosa, el la seguia viéndola cosa que la muchacha se sonrojaba cuando de repente su madre lo interrumpe –

: Hijo ¿No vas a decir nada? Ya se , ella es muy bonita - Dándole un codazo , cosa que provoco sonrojo en ambos –

: Entonces ¿hija de Gohan? – Dijo feliz porque al fin la chica de su sueño , la que ama , y la que pensó que era imposible de alcanzarla, existía en su línea de tiempo –

: Si …


	3. Cap3 Comienzo de la historia

: Digamos que soy su hija perdida-lo dijo con una simple sonrisa-

: Ah, bueno si es así como sabes que sos su ¿hija? - No es que lo dudaba pero seria interesante oír su historia-

: Pues . vera -Empezó a contar- Todo empezó asi..

En una época , en la que A17 y A18 atacaban la ciudad con toda la destrucción había un pueblo muy .. pero muy lejano a esa ciudad a donde vivía con su hija e nieta para estar a salvo . Pero todo se puso gris cuando la hija de murió, en un accidente por culpa de esos monstros ... Ahi estaba la pequeña Pan con tan solo 14 años... Se entero de la horrible noticia..

Abuelo Satam!- Exclamaba su nieta -¡Debo ir! -Exclamaba la joven

P-pero Panny! No vayas por favor -suplicando-

P-pero Abuelito ella murió por su culpa- La joven se había enojado tanto que sintió un poder impresionante que .. la dejo ciega de furia tenia unos deseos ver muertos a esos monstros, y de repente su cabello cambio de color y se sintió mas fuerte .. Cuando se estaba por ir su abuelo la abrazo y le dijo...

-Panny entiendo que estés furiosa pero no es motivo de abandonarme y que eres fuerte pero , podrías ser mas fuerte si pedís a tu padre que te entrene… - dijo duplicándole-

¿Mi padre? – Dijo curiosa - ¿Quién es mi padre?

El es un hombre realmente fuerte y se que algún día vencerá a estos monstruos –dijo confiado-

Pero abuelo –Dijo tranquila , perdiendo su poder- Bueno esperare el momento…

Pasaron ya como 5 años Gohan ah muerto , Pan pensó que era el fin hasta que supo , que un valiente guerrero , venció a esos androide…

-Abuelo Satam- Gritaba la chica-Sabes ¿Quién es el guerrero que vencio a esos malditos?-dijo ella-

-Si hija el era el alumno de tu padre , el me lo conto…-Dijo tranquilo –Estaria bien que el te entrene

\- Si abuelito seria genial eso- Dijo la chica resignada –

Pasaron unas semanas , Pan estaba lista para partir –

-hija seria bueno que tu y ese muchacho se casaran en algún momento- dijo feliz su abuelo-

-Casarse … ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo inocentemente ,claro ella no sabia el amor hacia una persona pero si sabia el amor hacia un familiar, y no sabia nada de la vida porque desde que murió su madre nadie le enseño nada a nada su abuelo no tenia tiempo a enseñarle, digamos que es una ignorante de la vida ..

-Ya sabrás que es eso Panny – le dijo dandole una calida sonrisa –

-Gracias abuelito, ¿Cómo se llamaba mi padre?-pregunto curiosa-

-Ah! ,Cierto el se llamaba Son Gohan el amaba a tu madre por eso nos fuimos lejos de la ciudad –dijo con un tono triste-

-Bueno abuelito , nos vemos-lo abrazo (casi lo mata) xD-

\- Panny debes controlar tu fuerza- Tomando aire-

\- Ups perdón abuelito – Ya se habría ido –

Termino todo ahí


	4. Cap4 Hora de entrenar

-Aun no se porque me tengo casarme con usted-Dicho eso Trunks se sonrojo , el sabia lo que el abuelo de Pan quería hacer…

-Pero eso no importa…lo importante es que quiero entrenar -dijo Pan con ansias…

-Claro! … Te entrenare porque eres una guerrera..-Dijo Trunks contento..-

-Ah! Encerio! Que bueno Gracias !-Pan no se pudo contener y lo Abrazo… Cosa que Trunks se sonrojo… y no sabia que reacionar..-

-L-lo siento es que no pude contener hehe-Avergonzada…-

N-no sucede nada P-Pan…-Dijo rojo Trunks-

-Esto será un dia largo..-Dijo sonriendo A16 que estaba viendo a Trunks feliz.-

Al dia siguiente Mirai Trunks… Se levanta a desayunar, Cuando baja ve a A16 y a lado de el estaba ella … tan hermosa como siempre y es… en el otro línea del tiempo la que el salvo … y no sabia el porque no se le podía acercar… como que tenia miedo… al que le rechacé porque ella no es la misma Pan que en el otro tiempo… estaba tan perdido de sus pensamiento hasta que-

¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto con preocupación-

-Eh! No nada Panny- Eh.. Dicho ¿Qué?.. ni el sabe como la llamo…-

-Eh… ¿Panny? Es un apodo muy bonito -Dijo sonriente la chica.-

-Perdón no era mi intención… yo,.. ¿Qué? Espera! No te enoja? –Dijo sorprendido-

-No, ! es tierno … Y muy lindo de su parte-Dijo con un breve sonrojo-

-hehe-Sin saber que decir- Eres hermosa- Ups se me escapo-

-Bulma y A16 se miraron sorprendido hasta que Pan le dice-

-jaja! Y usted es muy apuesto ! –Lo dijo muy simpática… era una muchacha que no se enojaba y no entendía las indirectas, hasta que trunks de nuevo se sonroja y cambia de tema-

-Eh…vamos a entrenar Pan!-Dijo para cambiar el ambiente-

-Si… ! Pero… Dígame Panny como me dice usted jeje-Dijo con una breve sonrisa y sonrojo a la vez-

-sin ninguna palabra y mirando fijamente la muchacha-

-Trunks-Dijo A16-Ya nos ¿vamos?

-Ah Si! Perdón… -Se disculpo-

Se estaban por ir volando hasta que se dieron cuenta que Pan estaba aun sin hacer nada porque ella no sabe volar…

-Que pasa Panny?-Digo Trunks-

-Es que… No se volara jaja –Digo avergonzada –

-Hay! Perdón! No lo sabia pensé que sabias porque podes convertirte…- dijo lamentándose –

\- No sucede nada - Dijo tranquila – Pero no le molestaría llevarme? –Dicho eso Trunks no podría negarse agarró a Mirai Pan en sus brazos y ella lo abrazo con ternura cosa que el no se podría concentrar, hasta que A16 lo despierta-

\- Hey Trunks ¿vamos?- Le dice con una sonrisa-

-Ehh-… Si! Perdón , - Dijo nervioso y pan se reía –

-Llegaron a una isla a Entrenar y lo primero que le tenía que enseñar a Pan era volar y controlar su Ki…


	5. Chapter 5

-Trunks , A16 estaban observando a Pan como ella estaba controlando su ki para aprender a volar , en una de esa ella lo logra con facilidad

-Señor Trunks ¡ya puedo volar! – Decía ella con emoción

-¡Muy bien Panny! – La miraba cuando ella estaba apenas despejando –

-¡Hay no! – Dijo ella cuando se quiso dar cuenta se estaba cayendo de lo alto de la montaña, se debilito y empezó a caer de golpe – Ahhh! Ayúdame por favor Señor 16, Señor TRUNKS –Gritaba la pobre desesperada –

¡Pan! Ya Voy – Se fue volando hacia ella para sujetarla, - ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto preocupado

-S-si , Gracias Señor Trunks –Dijo ella con miedo a caer de nuevo –Pero ¿lo hice bien?

-Si Panny , lo hiciste bien – Feliz porque ella estaba bien , Se bajaron de la montaña y volvieron a casa –

A la noche estaban cenando , mientras cenaban A16, le empezó a preguntar a Pan de porque es tan flexible y no se enoja tan fácilmente como las mujeres oh cierta Pan de cierto línea de tiempo .

-Señorita Pan ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – Decía el Androide –

-Si , Señor 16¿que sucede? – le Decía confundida

-¿Por qué eres tan distinta a la otra Pan del Tiempo que salvo Trunks?- le pregunto seriamente, cosa que ella lo miraba confusa , y rara a la vez

-No , lo se señor16 , debe ser por la diferencia de nuestra vidas, porque me lo pregunta ¿será que el Señor Trunks , quiere mucho a mi otra yo de ese tiempo y por eso me trata bien? – lo dijo seria , sin la voz dulce que tenia cuando se presento , dicho eso casi se atraganta , y la mira fijamente y se da cuenta que , ella no es la misma Pan de la otra línea del tiempo en la que el viajaba tanto.

-N-no , Panny no es que la quiero mucho, digo no es que porque la quiero a ella y se parece a vos ,Pero que estoy diciendo si eres tu pero en mi tiempo , lo que me pasa me encantaba la otra Pan del otro futuro nada mas eso – no le quedo otra que decirle la verdad-

-Ah , ¿Era eso nomas ?, Señor Trunks no se preocupe , entiendo el cariño ,de una persona a otra a mi me pasa con mi abuelito – lo dijo alegre como si fuera que el amor familiar era lo mismo que el amor , de loco enamorado deseoso de tener una familia con aquella persona .

-No Panny no es lo mismo es que… -No sabia como explicarlo a la inocente chica que era físicamente igual a su amor del otro tiempo, aunque ella era la persona mas dulce del mundo , y buena , tenia que aceptarla y olvidarse de la otra , que tanto le hacia sufrir hasta que pensó de volver a ese futuro –

-Trunks Hijo ¿estas bien? – le pregunto bulma a si hijo que estaba pensativo

-Ah , si madre discúlpame tengo algo que hacer- Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al laboratorio

Fue al laboratorio , y destapo la maquina del tiempo , el que le ayudo a salvar el otro futuro , aunque el pensó que iba a cambiar el suyo , no dio el mismo resultado pero le trajo a un ángel tan lindo , bello y fuerte ,sayajin como es Pan . Se subió aquella maquina del tiempo , puso la época en la que estaba ella , y se fue


End file.
